Yukari's Recollections
by Amoridere
Summary: Yukari's recollections of her life
1. Childhood

Childhood is often bright beginning. Not mine, actually, it started off with my birth two years before abandonment. When I was only a couple of years old, in the year 202 AD, my parents carried me to where would be my home and left me there, instructing me not to follow them. Being so innocent, I didn't understand, until I noticed them starting to walk away from me. I cried and scream for them but they told me, "Don't worry, little one, we will come back for you tomorrow." Such empty lies! Usually, youkai are such good parents, not mine, they were two large shitbags that had the nerve to sink to even lower standards in which an honorable youkai might never sink to. Tomorrow came but they didn't. I was abandoned, left to fend for myself. Disobeying my parents, I went to find them but never did, rather I found a home with many different humans, allowing me to better observe their behavior. Humans to me, in my infantile years, were a curiosity and it was a key that youkai learn about them in their infantile years. At least, I looked human enough to evade some suspicion, allowing me observe them further. By the time I was three, I had learned how to manipulate them to meet my own demands, especially the ones that had a soft spot for orphans. Of course, that gave way to a new challenge, manipulating other youkai.

Manipulating other youkai wasn't too different, being that many were simple minded, if not outright stupid. Often, I had fun with that, luring them into simple traps and games. Sometimes, I would manipulate them into ravaging villages and pretending to be the victim of them or pretending that they were chasing me. I remembered often I had to transition to different villages and youkai from time to time because I never did forget some beatings from humans. By the time, I was four, I had acquired a new skill, bending borders. I often took to amusing myself with my newfound gaps but, with that, came laziness.


	2. Yuyuko

In the year 1003 AD, while Gensokyo was starting from its embryonic stages, I had made a new friend and that came about when she disturbed my nap. I was napping under a cherry tree, not thinking much of any sort of danger but then I felt a pair of hands shake me awake and a voice that said, _"Miss, wake up you'll be dead, if you sleep there!"_ I turned to find a dark-haired girl (I can't really remember what her hair color was at the time) looking at me. I blinked my sleepy eyes and asked her, "If it is so dangerous to sleep beneath this cherry tree, then why are you beneath it?" She explained that the tree won't hurt her but said it could do damage to me, until I explained that I was a youkai. I couldn't help but to chuckle when a dumbfounded look crossed her face. That was where our friendship began.

She was a very interesting human and was also interesting in the fact that she could make these sparkling butterflies. I had never met a human who could make butterflies. Strangely, these butterflies caused me great deal of pain and weakness. Being I have not really had much of a friend before, I wasn't at all going to show this to Yuyuko. In trying to hide my suffering, I realized why a sociable person like Yuyuko was all alone and it was because of these butterflies and the cherry tree. In being born near it, she had the power to invoke death and that cherry tree was using her to drain souls, dooming her to a miserable and lonely existance. Overtime, I had grown so weak I could hardly walk and often needed assistance. To my sadness, Yuyuko was starting to catch on. By that winter I had grown so weak that I couldn't even arise out of bed. She visited my bedside and I explained I couldn't get up and would require rest for awhile. She left me with tears streaming down her face.

Just as the snows were melting and while my strength had recovered, I had gone to see her but, instead, as the world suddenly turned monochrome, I found her lying under the Saigyou Ayakashi, dead from suicide. The only thing that stayed its original color was the blood from her suicide, the only splash of red in an otherwise monochrome world. I never did forget that day. I cursed that cherry tree but made a wish that Yuyuko would never have to suffer again.


	3. Ran, My Sweet Little Kitsune

In the year 1213, as Gensokyo was being born, on a very cold night, I awoke to the sounds of a baby's cries in my garden. I blinked my weary eyes and hurried outside to investigate, discovering a very appalling sight. A very small, sickly, and frail baby kitsune in a basket. I was utterly disgusted by this horrendous act but I didn't find the culprits. In wanting something to love and being without little ones, I decided to take care of her and raise her as my own, naming her Ran. She was such a small thing, something that naturally sparked my interest. Oddly enough, for a baby kitsune, she had all nine tails, despite being helpless and in her infantile stage. I brought her just about everywhere I went and had quite fattened her up. Throughout her infancy, she seemed to have doubled a bit in size.

When she had outgrown infancy, I noticed her to be quite a bright and very exceptional tot. She often liked to play, though I remember the house being damaged and myself suffering a few broken bones. Quite a rowdy little thing, I knew. If she wasn't playing, she was begging me not to die, when I was only sleeping. If she couldn't follow me everywhere, she would patiently wait at home for me. Her being there took away my loneliness. For once, I had something to love, something to hold, occasionally scold, and something that would take away an intense pain. She is a dear kitsune and I couldn't be any more grateful for having her as a shikigami.


End file.
